


Katsuki Yuuri: A Thirsty Virgin with a Size Kink

by waydurie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Horny Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Slow To Update, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, basically filth, but then it gets very resolved, desperate Yuuri, thirsty Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waydurie/pseuds/waydurie
Summary: "Heavens how Yuuri ached for the moments Viktor thought Yuuri was lost to the world in his room doing whatever the hell 'Yuuri's did in their room, when instead he was drinking Viktor's the muffled moans and groans that traveled through the thin walls right into the ears of a desperate, writhing Yuuri, holding off his orgasm until he heard the sinful growl Viktor made when he came thinking Yuuri was oblivious to his late night wank sessions. If only Yuuri could be in the same room when Viktor’s cum splattered all over his chest that made his mouthwater simply thinking about Viktor’s toned chest."





	Katsuki Yuuri: A Thirsty Virgin with a Size Kink

**Author's Note:**

> So, I took a Johnlock fic I did a while ago and haven't really finished it (because I've somewhat lost interest in Johnlock/Sherlock fandom after season 4) and converted it to a Viktuuri fic because I live for hung!Viktor and Thirsty Virgin!Yuuri. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic and don't be afraid to comment about what you think of this fic, and kudos & bookmark are very appreciated! 
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine (especially since I only somewhat edited it)
> 
> [Slow Updates]

Once upon a time,  Yuuri didn’t particularly mind how excruciatingly tragic yet annoyingly poetic his status of being a  _ virgin  _ sounded. But as the years passed by and he saw his 23 rd birthday come and go with his virginity still intact, Yuuri couldn’t help but berate himself for being so stupid, and naive. It was ten years after he’d experience his first wet dream and that was still the only way he was able to get any  _ action.  _ Why had he thought waiting so long to have sex would work out in his favour?

 

With sex came sentiment, with sentiment came weakness, and with weakness came vulnerability. The thought of being vulnerable was something Yuuri  _ refused  _ to think about, showing vulnerability was one of the main sources of his anxiety. Chills ran down his spine, his lungs would refuse to work whilst his mind went blank -- and not in a good way.  
  


No matter what. No matter who….Well, that was until Viktor Nikiforov showed up at Yutopia one day and planted himself so firmly (so perfectly) into Yuuri’s life, becoming the exception to everything Yuuri had sworn to himself time and again he would never change about himself. Viktor Nikiforov had managed to worm himself into Yuuri’s glass heart slowly but surely, and when Yuuri finally noticed what had happened, it was too late to go back because he couldn’t imagine his life without Viktor anymore.

 

Not to mention, what was the possibility Yuuri would find someone as kind and understanding as Viktor Nikiforov? Someone that met Yuuri halfway; someone that Yuuri had come to trust with his very being.

 

But ever since Viktor had showed up at his parent’s inn, greeting Yuuri butt-naked in the onsen, (giving Yuuri a very alluring peek of his flaccid penis that Yuuri could tell would be a  monster cock when erect), his libido had gone from non-existent, to embarrassingly, and inconveniently incessant on reminding him how much of a horny virgin he really is. He’s had to compromise with his libido, resignedly indulging in daily wank sessions when he’s sure no one --especially Viktor-- are in a thirty feet radius from his room. Or else he risked the chance of his cock falling off from pent up sexual frustration, but if he was being honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind if it meant he wouldn’t have to deal with awkward boners every time Viktor touched him --his body didn’t care if it was only an accidental brush. Yuuri’s pent up sexual frustration was slowly but surely converting his mild-mannered character to a new Yuuri that exuded eros when Viktor tested his self-control every time his touches were on the other side of the line between friendly and  _ something else. _  
  


Heavens how Yuuri ached for the moments Viktor thought Yuuri was lost to the world in his room doing whatever the hell 'Yuuri's did in their room, when instead he was drinking Viktor's the muffled moans and groans that traveled through the thin walls right into the ears of a desperate, writhing Yuuri, holding off his orgasm until he heard the sinful growl Viktor made when he came thinking Yuuri was oblivious to his late night wank sessions. If only Yuuri could be in the same room when Viktor’s cum splattered all over his chest that made his mouthwater simply thinking about Viktor’s toned chest.

 

For Yuuri, it felt as if he were stuck in a perpetual loop of never ending sexual tension (and masterbation). And yet, he found that deep down, deep deep  _ deep  _ down, it was the best, most exhilarating high even surpassing the feeling he got when he landed a quad salchow. For example, Yuuri would frantically tug on his cock with Viktor only meters away from his bedroom. And if he was feeling frisky, he would (somewhat) discretely palm his cock over his trousers during dinner with Viktor sitting not even two feet away from him in the room. 

 

On the days Yuuri throws all caution to the wind, he puts on his tightest pants that left nothing to the imagination, and his tightest compression shirt that barely reaches his hip bones, so whenever he raises his arms, it rides up to show a (considerable) sliver of his abdomen, giving Viktor a peek of his creamy pale skin (stretch marks et al -- after all, stretch marks are a sign that Yuuri’s been living his life, that he’s been out there having experiences, changing as a person, growing older and developing) and a light dusting of dark hair below his navel that disappears below his waistband that’s already dangerously low on his hipbones. 

 

On those days, Yuuri felt deliciously naughty, but in the best way whenever he caught Viktor glance at him whenever he thought Yuuri wasn’t looking. On those days, Yuuri tries to -- let’s say for a lack of a better word -- “display” himself in a way that wasn’t too obvious, (hence the “purposefully wearing a tight, smaller t-shirt to bring attention to his body in a low-key way” trick) and took advantage of the way his tight pants highlighted his  _ ass _ ets by bending down to “fix his skate-laces”, “wipe the ice shavings off of the blade every half hour”, and the pièce de résistance, asking Viktor to help position his hips, arms, thighs, etc. to help Yuuri  _ increase  _ his Eros appeal -- not that Viktor needed the help anymore but Viktor doesn’t need to know that.

 

To be honest, Yuuri thought his behavior pretty much acted as a (somewhat) clear invitation for Viktor to touch him, kiss him, fuck, Yuuri would even settle for Viktor accidentally groping him at this point. Yuuri would think that his semi-permanent bulge during basically 80% of the day would be a telltale sign that Yuuri he wants Viktor’s attention to be on him and only him. But every time Yuuri would catch Viktor finally (not so) surreptitiously glancing at his body, Yuuri had no choice but to retreat to his room and fuck his fist so fast and rough he mastered the art of cumming up to five times in the span of 24 hours. (Let it not be said that Yuuri takes his superhuman stamina for granted. It’s because of his stamina that Yuuri has been able to make it through the day without a permanent hard on. But can you blame him? How could he  _ not  _ be attracted to Viktor [as well as unbelievably horny]? Especially when they spent most of their day together be it at practice, during meals, they even bathed together in one of the private pools in the onsen late in the evening when most guests were already getting ready for bed. 

 

After three months or so since Yuuri’s libido took over the reins, took away his  _ self-control,  _ and made him forget that he was -- had been-- demisexual _.  _ He found himself feeling harassed by the increasing amount of unexpected erections that would divert his blood everywhere but his brain at the most inopportune moments.

  
Practice was a perfect example. Whenever Viktor would praise him after a successful runthrough of his program, or said he was adorable, for whatever reason Yuuri’s penis would go from  _ uninterested _ to “ _ test me and I’ll rip a hole through your trousers in seconds _ ”. In other words, inconvenient, painful, and quite frankly, ruining his life and any chance he might possibly have at making Viktor his boyfriend. The combined friction of his tight workout leggings and front rubbing against his sensitive penis was slowly becoming one of his greatest weaknesses. 


End file.
